hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Exodus
History Before Hopeless Exous was a space captain for the ZCDA, and has the ability to think clearly in stressful situations. As a Naxamorph, he should have been born with extremely toxic venom and the ability to shapeshift into a single type of creature. But, he was born with a defect that nullified the toxicity of his venom and stripped him of any shapeshifting ability. In school, he was frequently made fun of for his defect and the scales that come with it. (all Naxamorphs with this defect have the same beautiful yet dreadful scale color) This went on until two other Naxamorphs (who went by the names of Warp Star and Changeling) defended him from the bullies, and the three became close friends ever since. Later, Warp Star became the leader of the Naxamorph Empire, nominated Changeling as the commander, and Exodus as the space captain. To make up for his lack of natural weaponry, Exodus made some tech to fight off enemies on the ground. Personality As previously mentioned, he has the strange ability to think clearly in stressful situations. He is quite tolerant and understanding, but may occasionally snap at someone. Exodus is normally quite excited to meet new people and loves talking about his adventures in the ZCDA and what they have all acomplished together, versus Vaneux and Gorukai's slight reluctance to discuss the ZCDA and how they operate. He prefers to avoid conflict, but is slightly more aggressive than Flowerfox. He speaks his mind quite a lot, takes breaks whenever possible, and believes there are no excuse for certain things (ie. literally everything done by Corvus, Goshkar killing Soren, Florian beating up Reblon--he distrusts Florian for this and despises Corvus. But you can never tell...) He loves to try new things, and would propose using many different tactics in battle. He has a loving personality and trusts others a bit easily... Of course, Exodus tries not to be TOO trusting, but he has in fact been betrayed by one of his teachers who went insane and tried to kill him. This caused a bit of trauma, making him distrust others for a long time afterwards... Of course, he got over this by now. Trivia * Exodus was created by RogueDragoness * Exodus is RogueDragoness' current space captain * He drives a Grade 6 Nebula Starfighter * He lost some of his weaponry in the crash of Gorukai's ship, which crashed due to one of its thrusters being shot at by an unknown attacker (either Grox or an empire with ship-shifting tech--hah, see what I did there?) * He can't fly for extended periods of time * He writes about his adventures in the ZCDA in his spare time * He has a lot of sympathy for Reblon, and wishes to be friends with his fellow captain as well as learn medical skill from him * If one of his friends agrees with one of those he distrusts, he may start to trust them more * Exodus isn't just sunshine and rainbows; his sense of humor sucks almost as much as a planet buster destroying your home planet. He tries, though, so he actually gets real sad for once when people outwardly reject his jokes * He's just as optimistic as Soren is, but is quieter. But when you get him started... You can't shut him up * He NEVER curses, and lightheartedly scolds Gorukai when he curses on occasion * He is around 20 years old, so he could be the youngest character in the series * Naxamorphs have an average lifespan of around one thousand years old * You can't tell, but he always has that urge to make dick jokes whenever he can. But he refrains from this Category:Omnivorous Category:Naxamorph Category:RogueDragoness Category:Creator Characters Category:Alive Category:Defenders of Ziperion Category:ZCDA Category:Mentally Stable Category:Characters